Red Lights
by Ikisha
Summary: Sequel to Passageway to Hell! So Sabrina is dead, Leon has lost faith in himself, and Ashley is home safe again. The story isn't over yet though, and what does the deceased Luis Sera have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to Passageway to Hell! Hope this one is better then the first one. Well, this one is kinda half-assed planned, so if anyone has any idea's I'm open to listen to them! I do not own Resident Evil or the song used in here to help get emotions across. The song is Cry by Jason Walker. Please review and tell me what you think! **

**Chapter 1: Prolong**

_**3rd person**_

_Ashley Graham, feeling a little more mature, grabs a hold of her fallen comrade and drags her through the door and to safety. She lays Sabrina on the ground and sits on her knee's, a hand covering her mouth as she chokes back a sob. Sabrina's eyes are lifeless, blood coating her strange clothes. Ashley moves the girls hair from her face and lets out a long, consoling breath. She looks up at the ladder and sighs. There's no way she can haul her body up there by herself, and she know's Leon would want to see her, he'd felt something for the girl. She could see it in his eyes every time he looked at Sabrina. _

_She lays Sabrina's body out of the way and climbs up the ladder and out of the hall through a door. "Leon," she exclaims as she runs up to him and wraps her arms around the blonde's neck. "I'm sorry if I was..." _

_"You're fine, I'm just glad you're okay. Where's Sabrina?" Tears once again fill the blonde girls brown eyes. _

_"She-she..come on, I'll show you," she says and leads him back to the door. Hesitantly, Leon follows her. _

_When he see's her body, he drops to his knees and holds her to his chest. Tears begin to run down his muscular face. He'd lost another person he'd cared for. He'd broken his promise, and lost another. How is he supposed to protect Ashley now? His faith in himself is quickly draining. _

_A coldness that only he himself can feel envelopes him. _

**_Oh no, where did all the years go_**  
**_And was it really worth all of this_**  
**_Heartache that was handed to me_**  
**_Holding on just don't make sense_**  
**_But the hardest part of letting go_**  
**_Is tryin' to find a way_**  
**_To let you know_**

_Raccoon city,his parents, Ada, Sherry, Claire. Krauser, Manuela. And now, Sabrina. The girl who climbed out of a well, who told him he was made out of pixels. He chuckles a little. At least in this world he is real. _

_This girl had turned this whole endeavor upside down for him. What is going to happen now that she died in this world? Did she die in her world as well? Did she go back home? So many questions. No answers. A deep sadness envelopes him and he wishes he had a drink. _

_**So we'll just cry, cry**__  
__**On each other's shoulders**__  
__**Cry until it's over**__  
__**Can't it just be over**__  
__**And we'll just cry, cry**__  
__**Cry until it's all gone**__  
__**Been holding on for too long**__  
__**Time for us to move on**__  
__**I'm tired of tryin' to find a reason why**__  
__**So let's just cry**_

_"Leon," the two turn around to see they'd been followed by Ada. "You and Ashley should get going, I'll take care of this," she says calmly, looking down at the body. Leon hesitates but nods and stands up, his face void of emotion. _

_"You're right. Come on, Ashley, let's get you home," he takes her hand and they turn around and walk out. Ada opens up her communicator and pages Wesker. _

_"Wesker, I'm bringing you back a present. Miss Sabrina, the girl from another realm. She's dead, but she had the t-virus inside of her. Has for a long time, but has not shown any form of mutation." _

_"Interesting, bring her back on your helicopter along with the sample. If her blood bonded with the virus, I want her here for further observation." _

_Ada nods and cuts off. "Well Sabrina, see you when you wake up." _

**_I've been thinking 'bout my life and  
How much time I've wasted  
I'm ready to put it all behind  
Let it all be yesterday  
But the hardest part of letting go  
Is tryin' to find a way  
To let you know_**

So let's just cry, cry  
On each other's shoulders  
Cry until it's over  
Can't it just be over


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I See Dead People**

**Sabrina**

_"Sabrina, wake up," _I hear Charlie's voice say. My eyes snap open and I am confronted with green liquid. A oxygen mask is on my face and I look around me to see I am in some kind of huge rectangular prism filled with a green watery substance. I am sitting on a metal chair of sorts, my arms crossed over my naked chest. The water ripples and a soft thud is heard. I look over to see a blonde man with dark sun glasses smirking proudly at me.

"Can you hear me? Do you understand what I am saying?" I nod my head and covering my chest with one arm, use the other to press my hand to the glass. "Good, now I am going to drain this liquid, it might get a bit cold," the sharply dressed man drawls and presses his gloved hand down on a red button. The liquid begins to drain and my breathing pattern abruptly changes, fast and unsteady. I begin to panic because I'm not getting enough life support and I frail around, unintentionally exposing my now muscular body to him.

The wall the chair is hooked to detaches from the prism and lays flat on the ground. I pull the mask off of me and cough. The man takes hold of me gently and sits me up, wrapping his lab coat around me. I jolt and shiver and shake, regaining my breath. The man tilts his head and moves hair from my face.

"How extraordinary, my dear you are my newest most prized possession."

"Wh-wh-wh.."

"Where are you?" I nod my head. "Safe," he says and smiles at me. "Come," he beckons and leads me to a door and out to a dimly lit hallway. "I have stabilized you with that liquid you were in, something I didn't have when i died, so you will most likely have more control over your virus."

"V-virus?" He stops walking and looks at me square in the eye.

"Do you remember anything? What's your name?"

"My, my name?" I try to think back. "My name...?"

"Hmmm, fine then," he mumbles to himself and takes my hand and continues to lead me down the hall. We enter an elevator and I'm still concentrating on remembering. In my mind I see a blonde man, wit gorgeous blue eyes, a square jaw with a 5 o'clock shadow. A gun, freaky men and women, and a blonde girl, younger than I with brown eyes.

After exiting the elevator on floor 6 I am led to another hall and at the end of the hall are two rooms. "This will be your room," the man says and opens the door on the left. "Mine is across from yours if you need or remember anything."

"What's your name?" The man smirks and tightens his grip on the door handle.

"Wesker. But you, dear heart, may call me Albert." Albert Wesker...familiar.

_"Name's Leon, and you are?" The man with pretty eyes says. _

"Remember, come to me when you know who you are, or remember anything," Albert says.

_Water fills my lungs as I am plunged into the murky water below. "SABRINA!" _

That's it! That's my name! "Sabrina," I test it out aloud.

"What?"

"My name...is Sabrina. And I remember everything," I say as everything rushes back to me. Charlie, my best friend has always talked so much about Albert Wesker. That's why his name was familiar. Charlie had, had a crush on him. I remember her showing me several pictures and posters of the blonde villain. "And I know exactly what you've done."

Wesker smirks at me in satisfaction and walks out the door. I sigh and walk over to the plush red and black covered bed. The comforter is a bright red under blanket and a black thick blanket on top of it and white sheets. Black and red pillows. The large window has transparent bright red drapes. The floor is dark, glossy wood and the furniture is all polished black wood from the dressers to the small table in the middle of the room. A dark brown leather couch is positioned in front of a brand new large flat screen t.v. and upon closer inspection is built into the wall. Come to think of it...there is nothing I can hurt myself or anyone else with in here.

The window is built in the wall as well and the view outside is nothing but grassy fields. The glass looks reinforced to withstand bullets, let alone someone beating on it. The bathroom is joined with the room, everything a thick, unbreakable porcelain. The mirror isn't glass either, its more like reflective hard material or something of the sort. That's when I catch sight of myself.

My skin is tanned and healthy, my features defined. I'm beautiful. I gasp at my eyes. They are bright red, and like a cat's. My hair is also a white blonde.

I run my hands over my skin, feeling it's smoothness and searching my eyes for any of it's former color. There is none what so ever. A tiredness sweeps across my mind and I let out a loud yawn. I leave the bathroom and walk over to the plush bed and crawl up into the blankets. I fall asleep the moment my head hits the pillow.


End file.
